


Between My Sheets

by Tizian23



Category: Led Zeppelin, jimmy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jimbert-Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Rock Stars, Songfic, True Love, and he gets it, he wants something, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizian23/pseuds/Tizian23
Summary: How to get what you want from Jimmy Page-A manual by Robert Plant..or so:
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Between My Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I am still dithering about with the second part of Heartbreaker I found a new past time at work:  
> writing things like this one!  
> It must be the full moon and that the mentioned song was the song I woke up to today.  
> So it was in my head all day and I let my dirty mind do the rest.  
> Lets be honest: how else could this song have been written and performed only once? :)  
> Please be gentle - I haven't written smut for ages.  
> oh and its still all unbetaed  
> Sorry ❤️  
> OK on to it!

“No, you will not....”  
his words are cut off by another cute bout of giggles as I tackle him from the other end of the bed. Digging him out of several layers of slightly soiled white silk sheets I take no time to admire his immaculate beauty of black locks, porcelain skin and the flushed blushpink of his cheeks and lips. Instead I search for his reed-green eyes to see how they fatten with arousal when I pin his wrists over his head.  
“ But I want to! “ I say seriously, looking down at him, feeling his pulse quicken under my rough touch, while trying to figure out if I want to talk to him or ravish him before he can put up any proper protest. He’s soft and sweet and defenceless right after waking up which is why I pledge my crazy idea to him now.  
“Listen Baby,” he says- I can hear he has to concentrate on getting the words out with my left hand now wandering down his marvellous body rubbing touching caressing every hidden sweet spot I know he loves to be touched at. I start with his delicious, tiny, pinkish nipples, first the left one... he's gasping in all the most promising ways between his words-then the right one. First I am softly rubbing it then I pinch it a bit until I feel a distinctive hitch between his legs.  
“The idea is great and I’ d love that too but seeing as we are both boys in a business mainly relying on a straight male audience in their 20s I am not sure how this would go downsmoothlyyyyyyy.... Oooohmyfuckinggooodssss Percy what are you....”  
Diving under the covers I get down to *my* business knowing I have successfully diverted the discussion to more slippery topics for now- quite literally so. His hand in my hair tightens when he feels my breath between his endless velvet thighs, then on his hip bone while I go about sucking a pretty blue violet mark on said sweet ridge beneath the covers. He shivers and hiccups moans not quite begging yet. But I don’t won’t him do beg, I want him melt away in bliss under my fingers and my mouth.  
It makes me so happy that I can do this to him and he lets me and nobody knows about it. Running a sly finger up his pretty cock; it’s just a hint a darker pink than his lips and his nipples and leaking already a bit for me. Carefully I listen to the half swallowed sighings of my name that always mean he’s ready to be taken in any way I want to. So I lick him all the way up from that spot above his balls that he loves so much to have softly tongued up the underside of his cock over the lush glans up to the smooth tip tasting his precum as I suck the slit on the crown. He sounds like doesn’t get enough air in to be as vocal as he wants to be. But we are finally alone in his house on our few days off after touring for half an eternity. So he lets go quite nicely for me  
I take mercy on him and swallow him down, the whole lot of him down my throat until I feel his the tickle of his soft black pubic hair on my lips. It’s messy and sloppy and too wet but I know it’s how he loves it best from me. When he wraps my hair around his pretty fingers pulling harshly I know what he wants.  
So I throw off the duvet I was under to let him see me and what I am doing to him. Choking and drooling a bit over his cock, unshed tears in my wide eyes, a heated flush all over me. Slippery fingers and golden curls everywhere. His pupils are blown wide with just a slim ring of green still visible. He’s biting his lips as our eyes lock.  
My wet fingers glide down from where they were wrapped around the root of his cock briefly stroking his sensitive balls.  
“ Oh my God!!! Babyyyy come on....” he sighs each word in a different key. It’s driving me crazy.  
He’s got this little magic trick I’ve never before and never after seen that done by anyone else.  
Let me tell you though:  
Letting go of my sloppy blow job I slide my tongue deeper between his legs while pushing his right knee up a bit for the better access. More dark pink skin, spit wet already the tiny asterisk. I lick it for a moment feeling him go tense then loose for the tip of my indiscreet tongue. Slipping in as slowly as I manage with all his wriggling and moaning and Yes,now he is begging-and loudly so. His voice is so totally mine-he talks to no one else in this tone -not girls, not boys, not in bed,not with a whip in his hand, not with belt tracks all over his own body. It’s all mine.  
“Do it do it pretty pretty please i can’t stand more teasing....Love,come on.”  
I don't let him get it too quickly. I love doing this to him too much to not make it last as long as I dare to string him along. His eyes close the moment I slip in two fingers, straight angling for his magic spot. He chokes in a breath then spits it out again and comes-untouched! My boy!  
Gods in heaven I love him so.

So yeah right:  
Look at me, my very much appreciated mainly straight male audience in your 20s:  
Here I am sucking cock like a pro and it’s the one of your most idolised guitar hero at that. And he fucking loves it. Every second of it. He’s begging me for more.  
And I totally intend to give it to him.  
And more than that.

I wait until his breath slowed down and the feverish blush disappears then I make him a tea-that posh French Blue Earl Grey-to me it tastes like you drink perfume but he loves it and it makes his breath smell like a flower so I am indulging him here.  
While he drinks it I try again:  
“ So really I know we can’t be open about it but I want there to be a sign, even just a small one but one that makes it official. Come on, Pagey-you know I'd do it and no one would know.”  
“Well yeah but how,Babe? Its not that simple!”  
“Yes it is, just tell me you ll let me do it...” and then I am driving it home with a full-on dose of the meanest puppy-eyed sexy hair flip that I know makes him weak in the knees.  
“Okokok...but if G finds out he’s gonna skin us.”  
No he won’t cos he knows anyway and is possibly a bit jealous sometimes I think.

I am grinning like the Chesire Cat while I walk go the bathroom to find tissues to clean us up.  
Now, who ever said " 'I want' never gets" can fuck right off.

✩✩

And this, my friends is how that song was written. The long black wavy hair one.  
Of course I wrote it -ok sneaked it from here and there and bent it to make it fit my purpose and of course it’s about him.  
And he let me sing it at the bloody BBC with his usual angelic smiles and no body clocked it. Not even our band mates I think. Even when I put his name in it. I saw how he snapped his eyes up to mine-visibly floored by the boldness and urgency of love he must have heard in my voice. And I don’t think I have looked anywhere else while we were out there playing it. That whole gig I possibly saw nothing but the smiles he hid in his hair and happy stars dancing oh so merrily in his eyes. I only saw him and the boy he is between my sheets-just for me.  
We never played it again.  
It was that time when we were so young and so in love that we had to let the world know without telling it to anyone. Had to let them see but not understand.  
We felt invincible and we were.  
When we released the BBC sessions a few years ago I went over to his studio when he remastered it and he sent everyone home. It was just us in the whole building and he held my hand the whole time.  
And you know what?  
I still stand for it:  
“Whoah, the boy I love, he’s got long black wavy hair I do declare”


End file.
